


falling into you

by Menacherie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/pseuds/Menacherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nail is gonna ask Connor out, right now. Totally. Right this second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling into you

**Author's Note:**

> v. short. it was a tumblr prompt. not beta'd

The first time is a disaster of epic proportions. Everyone is happy after a rare win. Nail’s eyes follow Connor as he bounces all over the room, a full smile and bright eyes taking up Nail’s vision. He’s going to ask him tonight, he swears it. Connor bounces back over to his stall, laughter caught in his throat and Nail finally stands. He starts to walk over and gets pelted in the face with someone’s sock tape. He sputters and swipes at his face. 

“Shit!” Taylor yelps. “Sorry bro!” 

Connor looks up and lets out a little giggle when he sees the tape stuck in Nail’s hair. “Here,” he says, and reaches out to gently tug it out of his hair. 

“Thanks,” Nail croaks out, and then opens his mouth to ask, but closes it shut. He quickly turns on his heel and walks back to his stall. 

–

The second time, well, he really tries the second time. 

“D’you wanna go to lunch?” Nail manages to ask without stumbling over any words, and without tape in his hair. 

Conner finishes toweling at his hair and looks up at Nail. “Sure, who else is going?” he asks.

Nail blinks and then wonders if he should have specified that he was trying to make it a just them thing. “Uh,” he says. 

Connor tilts his head back to look over at Leon. “Yo, you wanna go eat lunch?” 

“I’m starving!” Leon says and grins at both of them. 

Nail feels his shoulders droop, but keeps the smile on his face. He’s still gonna eat lunch with Connor. 

–

“I’m not good at this sort of stuff,” Nail tells Connor at the bar. Neither of them are drinking, they’re just watching everyone else fall over themselves for girls.

“At what?” Connor asks, glancing at Nail for a second. 

“Asking people out,” Nail tells him, playing with the tab on his coke. 

“It doesn’t look like Taylor is either,” Connor says with a little laugh. Nail blinks and looks up to find Taylor staring after a girl that is walking away before glancing back at Jordan and his girlfriend. 

Nail realizes he can’t ask Connor out here, in front of everyone, so he just nods. “What ab-”

“I could help you,” Connor tells him, nodding over towards the corner where a group of girls are giggling. One of of the girls catches his eyes and flushes before ducking her head. “She’s been staring at you all night.” 

Nail sucks his breath in and shakes his head. “She’s uh, not really my type,” Nail tells him. 

Connor blinks and looks back over at Nail. “Huh,” he says, but doesn’t offer anything else. He just nudges Nail and grins when Taylor flops into the booth across from them moaning about his lack of game.

–

Connor is next to him on the plane groaning about hunger pains and growing pains and just plain regular pain. “We’ll be home soon,” Nail says, distractedly slipping his hand into Connor’s hair as he tries finishing this level on Candy Crush. 

Connor hums and rests his head on Nail’s shoulder. Nail freezes, starts to take his hand back, but Connor tilts his head into his arm and nudges his hand again. Nail doesn’t dare look at Connor, just keeps his eyes on the game. “I’ll take you to the diner near my apartment when the plane lands,” he says, a little breathless.

Connor lets out a little snore. Nail sighs.

–

Nail is at Taylor and Connor’s, Taylor is making KD and Connor begged Nail into bringing something over with actual food in it and Nail caved at the pleading pretty quickly. He still has some of the food his mom made on the last trip to his house and he’s telling Connor what each of the foods are while Taylor shovels KD into his mouth like the heathen he is. 

“This is really good,” Connor says, a big grin on his face. 

Nail ducks his head at the smile. “My mom is a good cook,” he tells Connor. 

“Yeah she is, I might steal her next time she cooks for you,” Connor says, and gently elbows Nail in the arm. 

Nail laughs and shakes his head. “No need, I’ll just tell her that your main source of food is KD and she’ll never want to stop feeding you!” 

Taylor scowls at them and grabs his food to take into the living room. 

“Hey, there’s a little place near my apartment,” Nail starts to say. “They don’t make anything as well as my mom does, but it’s still good, I could take you? Maybe next week or something?” Nail asks. His palms are sweating and he can’t look Connor in the eye. 

“That would be cool,” Connor says, a little breathless, and Nail finally looks up to see the blush dusting his cheek. Connor bites his lip and Nail’s eyes flicker down and back up quickly. Connor’s eyes get bigger and he cranes his neck around to look into the living room where Taylor is facetiming Jordan. 

Connor turns back around and moves in closer. “Like, a date, right?” 

Nail sighs in relief. “Yeah,” he says, and Connor grins again. “Like a date.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me at my tumblr, same name and everything


End file.
